The End
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Krolton is about to start the appacolypse. Can the Author fighters stop him before its to late? Rated M for violence and gore in later chapters
1. The End is Near

Hello everyone, This is KingoftheDarkness bringing you another of my great fan fictions. I hope you enjoy it. 

The End is Near

**Krolton DarkHeart sat on his throne in his castle with his three sons David, Martin, and Zack standing to his left and his only daughter Alexandra DarkHeart stood to his right. Krolton was tired. He was tired of the human race and the heroes among them. He grew tired at how everyday when he tried to rule the world some hero would come to the rescue and stop him. Krolton grew especially tired of the Author Fighters. **

"**Those Foolish Author will be the death of me" Krolton said with a long sigh. Krolton remembered all the times the Author Fighters have defeated him. Krolton tried many ways to defeat them but nothing worked. He wished that the world would just die so he can take it over more easily.**

"**Foolish Krolton. How is it that you're a king?**" a strange sinister voice said. Krolton got up from his throne and his children summoned there weapons. "SHOW YOURSELF INTRUDER!" Krolton yelled angrily. How dare someone enter Krolton's castle without his permission. Three figures walked out from the shadows.

The first being was a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties. He wore a brown jacket with a white blood stained shirt and blue jeans. He had grey hair and his eye's glowed yellow. The second figure, who was dragging with him a dead DarkHeart warrior, was a man who also looked to be in mid thirties. He wore a brown business suit that had blood stains on it. He had brown hair and his eye's glowed White. The third figure was a women who looked like she was twenty. She wore a long blood stained dress. Her hair was blond and her eye's also glowed white.

Krolton looked into there eye's and smiled, "Azazel, Alastair, and Lilith. What a pleasure it is to finally be paid a visit by hells finest demons. I see you met some of my warriors." Alastair, the white eyed demon, threw the DarkHeart warriors body in front of Krolton as it starts to disintegrate. "You really should get better guard's Krolton. With these guard anyone can just walk right in." Alastair said in a disrespecting tone. Krolton frowned.

"Watch your tongue Alastair or I'll rip it out of your disrespecting mouth" Krolton said. Azazel, the Yellow eyed demon walked closer to Krolton, "We are not here to cause you harm Lord Krolton." Krolton held up his hand signaling his children to lower there weapons. "If you are not here for that then why are you here?" Krolton asked. Krolton would of expected that they would try to kill him and take his throne. Lilith, The white eyed demon girl, took on step forward and held up her hand. On her hand was a Ouroboros symbol. It glowed blood red and seemed to pulsate. Azazel and Alistair held up there hands and showed that they had the same symbol.

Krolton's eyes widened as he quickly looked at his hand. On his hand was the same symbol. Krolton looked up to them and smiled evilly.

"So it is time?" Krolton asked. All three demons nodded. David, Zack, Martin, and Alexandra looked at there hands. And saw that they too had the strange symbol. "Father what does this symbol Mean?" Alexandra Asked. Krolton looked at her, smiled and turned back to the three demons.

"It means that the Apocalypse has finally arrived." Krolton said sinisterly and the three demons and Krolton laughed Demonically.

**Elsewhere….**

In an unknown realm two beings sat down with a chessboard in front of them. Above them were two suns. One glowed bright white. The other glowed black like the night. The first being sat under the White sun. He wore a robe similar to the robe of Organization XIII only it was white and blue. The beings face was hidden by the hood but his eye's glowed an eerie yellow. The other being sat under the black sun. He wore the same robe only it was black and red. The beings face was also hidden by the hood but his eye's also glowed the same eerie yellow.

But they were not the what was interesting. The chessboard was what was interesting. On the chest board were White chess pieces and black chess pieces. But the real interesting thing is that the White chess pieces look exactly like the Author Fighters. The King piece for the white chess pieces was an exact replica of Darkmagicianmon. The queen piece looked like Hikari. The two Knight pieces were Airnaruto and Charles. The two rooks Shelby and Jose. The Bishops were Carl and Flint. Finally seven of the pawns were soldiers holding guns. The eighth pawn was Brian.

For the black chess pieces they look exactly like demons. The only thing that was strange was that there were two kings. One king was Krolton DarkHeart. The other was an unknown demon. The queen was Lilith. And Knights were David DarkHeart and Alexandra DarkHeart. The rooks were Zack and Martin DarkHeart. The two bishops were Azazel and Alistair. And finally the eight pawns were just assorted demons Krolton controls. On the base of the second king piece, The unknown demon, there was one word. It read Lucifer.

The being in the white robe chuckled softly and told the being in the black robe, "_You have an uneven amount of pieces Maluse._" The Being in the black robe, Maluse, Looked up at the other being, "**You are crazy Bonuse. I have a king piece and a god piece**" Bonuse laughed warm-heartedly.

"_There are no god pieces, Maluse. Lucifer is said to be the true king_" Bonuse told Maluse with pride in his voice. Maluse groan and removed the Krolton chess piece and replaced it with the Lucifer piece. "_Might as replace Alexandra too. She won't be on Lucifer's side for much long_" Bonuse told Maluse. Maluse quickly grabbed it and grabbed another piece from a box.

` "**Enough talk let this game of destiny begin**" Maluse says as he places the new piece down. But this piece was special. It was blood red instead of black and in it's eye, even though it looks like a normal chess piece, it had hatred within them. But it is what the chess piece looks like that is important. For it looked exactly like Darkmagicianmon.

**To Be Continued**

**The first chapter and a cliffhanger. Is the world going to end? Who are the two strange being? Why are there two Darkmagicianmon chess pieces? To find out the answers to those question you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Also I have so many stories and I have barley anytime to update them So from now on I am going to update stories one at a time so I can save time for story writing and school work. See you in the next chapter. **


	2. The Vision

**Hello everyone. This is chapter 2 of The End. Hopefully this Fic might be one of my most popular stroies . Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing except my characters.**

It was a warn Saturday afternoon and the Author fights were bored. Inside there HQ Darkmagicianmon and Hikari were meditating (**This story takes place before DM digivolves to Darkpaladinmon).** Airnaruto, Brian, Flint, and Carl were playing video games. The rest of the author fighters were on missions to the other worlds.

"Focus your mind and breath Sempai" Hikari told DM as she was meditating. DM took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Suddenly pain coursed through his mind and he quickly opened his eye's. His eye's widened as he sees himself floating in another world.

"W-Where am I" DM asked himself. He looked over and saw two people sitting by a chess board. One was in a White and grey Robe and the other was in a black and red robe. DM looked up and saw two suns. One white and one black. DM floated over to them wondering who they are and where he was.

"Um… excuse me?" DM said trying to get there attention. The being in the white robe turn to DM. "_Welcome, My name is Bonuse. You must be Darkmagicianmon._" The being in white said. "Um… Hi. How'd you know my name" DM asked confused.

"**We know all about you Darkmagicianmon. My names Maluse by the way.**" The being in the black robe said. DM looked puzzled. He never heard of them before but something inside of him told him that he should be careful.

"Can you please tell me where I am?" DM asked. Maluse just pointed behind DM. DM turned around and his eye's widened. There, where Maluse pointed, was a portal that showed the worlds. DM couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every world, every universe, was right there in front of his eye's.

"_We are the keepers of Destiny. I control the fate of those who live in the light_" Bonuse told DM.

"**And I control the fate of the beings that hide within the Darkness.**" Maluse said. DM turned to them looking at them. "Why am I here?" he asked. Maluse only laughed and pointed behind DM, "**You tapped into there power. that's how you got here.**" DM turned around and saw two more beings standing behind him.

The first being wore a purple tattered cape. He wore silver armor that covered most of his skin. The skin that was not covered was purple and his nails were blood red. The second being was a large black dragon. It had red jewels on it's body and looked as if it was angry. Before DM could ask who they were there was a bright light and DM woke up back in Author Fighters HQ.

"DM you okay. You blacked out for a few seconds" Brian asked. DM looked at everyone.

"Yeah I'm fine" DM said. Hikari hugged DM tight. "I was so worried about you. What happed?" Hikari asked making sure he was ok. DM looked her and shrugged.

"I don't know what happened. All I know is that something bad will happen." DM said Hikari, Brian, Flint, Carl, and Airnaruto looked at each other worried.

**To be continued.**

**Well that's it for chapter two. Sorry if it was short. Anyways in chapter three there going to be a lot of action. See you soon.**


	3. Rise of Greed

**Hello and welcome to the third installment of Krolton DarkHearts The End. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Don't Forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**

**Warning: This chapter contains character death. Readers Beware.**

**Naruto's World…. **

Deep within the Forest of Death we see two figure and a group of people walk through the forest. The group of people were DarkHeart Knights and DarkHeart Ninjas. The first person was made of metal and carried a huge Katana. He was Gil Garth, Krolton's General. Standing next to him was Alistair.

"Are you sure the Gateway is in here, Alistair?" Gil Garth asked. Alistair walk a couple feet forward and stopped. Alistair turned and looked at Gil Garth.

"Yes this is the place. I can sense he is here" Alistair said to Gil Garth. Gil Garth nodded and turned to the group of DarkHeart Knights and Ninjas. "Bring forth the vessel" Gil Garth said to the group. The group parted and a man in a hooded robe walked towards Gil Garth and Alistair.

"Stop right there" a mysterious voice said. The Hooded figure stopped and turned to the voice. Gil Garth pulled out his Katana and the DarkHeart warriors pulled there weapons out to.

"Show your self." Gil Garth said. Out from behind a tree a man walked out. He wore a long robe that covered one of his arms and he wore bandages over his right side of his face. Alistair chuckled softly and walked in front of Gil Garth.

"Danzo so nice to see you or should I call you Aequitas" Alistair said. Danzo just stood there and lifted up his arm that was not hidden in the robe. He clenched his hand and The DarkHeart warriors let out a bloodcurdling scream before exploding into black dust.

"So you know my true name Demon" Danzo said. Gil Garth stepped forward but Alistair stopped him. "Alistair tell me who this being is and why he feels like he should stop us" Gil Garth said. Alistair chuckled again and said, "This being is Aequitas, Archangel of Justice and guardian of the gateway."

Gil Garth was stunned. Never in his life working for Krolton has he ever face an angel in battle. Danzo stepped forward and raised his hand, "Before I send you back to hell tell me, Why are you here?" Alistair just smiled and showed Danzo (**Aequitas**) the glowing Ouroboros mark.

Danzo's eyes widened after seeing the mark. Before he could say anything the hooded figure disappeared and reappeared behind Danzo and stabbed him through the chest right through his heart. Danzo screamed in pain as he was engulfed be a bright light and exploded. Alistair, Gil Garth, and the hooded figure watched as the forest was vaporized killing anything that lived in the forest. After the light faded in Danzos place was a giant black coffin.

The hooded figure stepped in front of the giant coffin and removed his hood. He had long black hair and his skin was pale. His eyes were golden and in those eyes there was greed. He is Orochimaru, The Rogue Sannin. Orochimaru turned to Alistair and said, "Now?"

"Yes Orochimaru, It is time" Alistair said. Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he raised his hands to the sky, " I offer my body, my soul, my life to Avaritia, The Beast of Greed" The Coffin glowed crimson red and the door flung open. Smoke black as night burst out of the coffin and engulfed Orochimaru. Alistair and Gil Garth stepped back as the last bit of the smoke disappeared into Orochimaru. But this was no longer Orochimaru. Standing before Alistair and Gil Garth was a tall man. He His hair was emerald green. His eye's were ruby red and his skin was pearl white. On his hands he wore wore gold rings. He wore a Black suit and red tie.

The Man stepped forward and stretched, "Man being trapped in a box sure is stressful." The Man looked forward and saw Alistair and Gil Garth. He smiled and walked towards Gil Garth, "Be a dear and fetch me something to drink and I might make it worth your wild." The man said as a giant diamond appeared in his hand. Gil Garth just drew his blade and slashed the Diamond in half.

"HEY! Those aren't so easy to come by you know!" The man yelled. Before the fight would start Alistair stepped in front of him, "Now is not the time to fight Avaritia." Avaritias looked at Alistair and smiled, "So Judging from the fact that you're here means that it's time?" Alistair nodded and Avaritia laughed, "Then lets Go!" All three disappears just as Asuma, Anko, Gai, and Kakashi show up.

"What the hell Happened here?" Asuma said as he looked around. Kakashi just stepped forward to the crater.

"Kakashi, What is it?" Anko asked. Kakashi turned towards them with dread in his eye, "We have to warn the Hokage." Everyone looked at him in a confused matter.

"Why?" Gai asked.

"Because I believe that there's going to be a war soon" Kakashi said. All four looked at each other worried before they left to warn the Hokage.

**To Be Continued…**

**That's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now to explain this chapter. It takes place after Sasuke left the hidden leaf village. Now some people are thinking 'why did I choose Orochimaru as The Vessel for Greed when I could have went with some on like Kakazu'. The answer is that Greed is not just about money it could be about anything (Example: Power, Fame, etc) so I decided to choose Orochimaru. **

**Now for those who don't know why Danzo was called Aequitas it is because he is the vessel for the archangel Aequitas which is latin for Justice. Now Aequitas and Avaritia are character that I mad up. Avaritias is latin for greed which is why he is the Beast of Greed. Thank you for listening to my explanation and I hope to see you in the next chapter. See you later. **


End file.
